


A Good Team [Podfic]

by lacygrey



Series: Valki Podfic [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble Collection, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacygrey/pseuds/lacygrey
Summary: “About the baby… it’s yours.” (Valki) (for lilithenaltum)[podfic version of Gaslightgallows' fic]





	A Good Team [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making It Up As We Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168842) by [gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows). 



> [A Good Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168842/chapters/31749489) is chapter 32 of the collection.

**Listen**  
_or go to[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-557521084/a-good-team-by-gaslight-gallows-read-by-lacygrey)_

 **MP3 Download:** at [ Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oepbvti7vwotged/A%20Good%20Team%20by%20Gaslight%20Gallows%20read%20by%20Lacygrey.mp3?dl=0)

 **Text:** [A Good Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168842/chapters/31749489), part of the [Making it up as we go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168842/chapters/30119325) collection

 **Author:** [Gaslight Gallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows)

 **Reader:** [Lacygrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacygrey/works) ([dentelle-grise](https://dentelle-grise.tumblr.com))

 **Length:** 5 min 22 sec

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [Gaslight Gallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows) for letting me record her stories.


End file.
